Rabbit Sage of Remnant
by Tolitir
Summary: Hinata died during the Fourth Shinobi World War, but her soul was ripped away from the Shinigami's clutches by Kaguya and made to be her familiar. With a body and desires not even her own, Hinata attempts to navigate the dangers of a new world while caught in the middle of a deadly conflict between two rival Ōtsutsuki clansmen. [Pairings Undecided]


Author's Note: Characters will be OOC in this story obviously. I don't intend for this story to be Mature or have gratuitous sex, but sexual tension is a big part of this and a big part of what Hinata has to fight. This is my first Naruto fic and I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto not me.

The climactic battle of the Fourth Shinobi World War took place on a vast plain at the heart of Fire Country. The Shinobi Alliance forces needed to stop the Juubi and its army of reanimated shinobi right then and there or else Konoha would be within range of its Tailed Beast bombs. Hinata led second company up a ridge overlooking the battlefield to provide support when needed. The Third and Fourth Divisions were tasked with drawing out a bulk of the shinobi under Madara's command while the First Division led by Naruto would use the distraction to assault the lightly defended Juubi. The Second would provide overwatch and step in to help whichever division started to struggle.

Things had gone smoothly at first as Hinata led the Second through the thick woods leading up to their ambush position overlooking the battlefield. She settled in one of the taller trees, activating her Byakugan under thick cover to prevent detection. The moment her vision expanded out to 10 kilometers she notice two volleys of razor sharp wooden spears heading toward Naruto. It would be upon them faster than any message could be sent so she made a decision.

She waved over one of the Shinobi by her side and told them to hold position and listen to Neji's orders. Hinata did not wait for him to question her before performing the shunshin to reach Naruto. She heard Neji yell at her from a short distance away before departing no doubt figuring out what Hinata was about to do. There was no catching her now.

Naruto looked astonished at seeing her appear so suddenly, but there was no time to explain. Hinata launched a Hakke Kūhekishō wide enough to disperse the first volley of wood shards with a burst of compressed had a split second to deal with the second, flowing into the Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō. The chakra blades formed a thin webbing that sliced up the initial group, but it strained to hold back the rest. Her makeshift net bent until it finally burst through.

Hinata did not even have a chance to feel pain, just a flash of brown then darkness. In her mind's eye she saw visions of her past, the flow of memories rocketing by in a jumbled heap. The pain and sorrow of the Chunin Exams, the rekindled love from her family that followed, the unrequited love of her beloved Naruto after Pein attacked and finally the sacrifice she just made. By the time Hinata awoke to a murky mess of voices, she was sure this was her time to die.

The gathered shinobi around her fell silent when she regained consciousness .Her whole body ached and she wanted nothing more than to rest, but she wanted to leave her friends with words that would put them at ease about her passing.

"N-Neji-nii I'm sorry to leave you, but please taking care of Hanabi." She felt his hand squeeze her own in a reassuring gesture. It was enough encouragement to continue. She looked over at Naruto, his blue eyes fixed on her with a sense of longing and shadowed with a darker emotion. "N-Naruto please don't feel guilty, saving you was my choice."

"Hinata no! You have to pull through because I love you." He spoke the words that mattered softly, but Hinata heard. "Pull through so I can tell you properly."

Oh how she longed to hear those words. Hinata dreamt he'd do it over Ramen at Ichiraku on several occaisions not while she laid bloody and battered on the battlefield. She longed for Konoha and wished he'd said them sooner so they could kiss and enjoy a first date and maybe even welcome their first child into this world. It was her one regret, soothed by a confession she'd waited her whole life for. "I-I can't Naruto-kun I'm sorry. G-Go stop the Juubi like I know you will. P-please tell everyone else that I love them all."

Hinata heard a clamor of voices above her then the world went dark.

The moment Hinata passed was peaceful a moment as a battlefield would allow. Neji and Naruto bowed their heads over her body as Sasuke and Sakura looked on just a few feet away. Shinobi from the first encircled them, dealing with the last of Juubi's forces long enough for her to pass on without being disturbed by the battle around them. Neji took charge of the body, encouraging Naruto to honor his late cousin's wish.

Hinata knew nothing of the sorrows of her friends or the fierce battle that raged after dying. One could argue she was the lucky one. She felt the peace of knowing there was no more struggle ahead, no more battles to fight and a lifetime of accumulated regrets to never have to contemplate again. She felt all of this in her last conscious moments, whispering her farewells to a life lived before darkness took her.

Then something happened or rather she noticed something was amiss. Hinata wasn't sure what the afterlife felt like, but she was sure it wasn't supposed to feel so much like living. The trained shinobi she was, Hinata to tuned into her other senses before moving: The sensation of cold and a dank musty feeling, wind howling in the distance reaching her ears as a hollow whistle, a familiar warm heat of fire close by. There was no doubt that this was a cave. Life as a Kunoichi forced her into so many different survival situations that were a far cry from life within the cushioned walls of Hyuuga Compound. Sleeping in a cave with nothing but firelight was the height of luxury compared to an insect-ridden bog in Iwagakure or the harsh deserts of Suna and held a special sort of comfort for her.

She also knew that curiosity was a luxury for the living and satisfying it so often became the source of regret. Hinata to opened her eyes nonetheless to find the glow of a camp fire in front of her, the flames dancing with a chilly wind that blew through causing her to shiver.

"Nice to see you are awake Hime."

Hinata startled at the voice her attention zipping over to an unfamiliar face in the darkness. Her first thought was that it was a demon with the with its porcelain white skin, pupilless eyes and the red jewel embedded its forehead. The firelight casting a red-orange glow upon the face of what looked like a woman accentuating the demonic presence.

"D-Demon!" She'd done well to control her stutter over the years, but the verbal tic tended to flare up in moments of surprise.

Hinata would have fled if not for the light laughter that echoed throughout the cave. The once demonic woman turned demure and happy — angelic almost. It filled her with such warmth that Hinata forgot for a moment where she was.

"It's not what you think Byakugan-Hime. In fact, its quite the opposite."

The words brought Hinata back to her senses, but the voice of this woman cast a fog over her normally suspicious nature. Kunoichi were trained to understand their own mind and psych right after their academy training was done. Being the pupil of a Genjutsu master, she endured more rigorous training than others in the art of knowing thyself. She knew how chakra could be used to alter the mind and mess with moods. It could make one desire something against their will or fear something they had no business being afraid of.

Kurenai-sensei once very famously caused Kiba to be afraid of his own ninken for a day.

"W-w-why do you call me that?" Even as she spoke Hinata wanted to be closer to this woman. She desired her embrace and sought comfort from whatever this thing was. Part of sounded the alarm that being this flustered by a total stranger wasn't natural, but she was rooted in place by desire.

"Byakugan-Hime? Ah, well I suppose you wouldn't know. My legend is an old one in your village and rarely spoken of amongst younger Shinobi." She stood up and walked around to fire to sit beside Hinata. "We are related you see. I can sense the chakra of my son Hamura inside of you and it is so strong."

Hinata felt the urge to flee right then and there, but the woman's gaze pinned in place. It wasn't fear that grounded all instincts to fight and mistrust, but joy. The woman smiled when Hinata couldn't help but stare. Her focus narrowed seeing nothing else around her.

"W-why am I like this?." At that moment Hinata desired nothing more than to hear her voice. Hinata couldn't speak another word.

"I made sure you love only me Byakugan-Hime." She reached out and cupped Hinata's chin so her eyes were focused solely on her own. "That body isn't yours, but a construct crafted from my chakro. It's a vessel for your soul, but its instincts are mine to chose."

Hinata shivered when her smooth, soft hand brushed over her cheek. Her eyes closed in pleasure, a desperate yearning to be enveloped in this woman's arms welling up in her. She could only nod in response.

"My name is Kaguya Oootsuki, Mother to all Shinobi. And you Byakugan-Hime are mine and only mine." She sat beside Hinata, both feet folded underneath her. Kaguya wore a snow white Kimono that made her look regal and deserving of a grand palace and a country to rule. She reached out with her index finger and touched Hinata's forehead with a finely manicured nail that was the color of blood.

Hinata shuddered as she felt her nail swirl a familiar seal upon her forehead. She knew it well from her time training as an heiress — the seal of subjugation. It was a pattern designed to restrict the flow of chakra. The basic form merely stopped its flow and came into wide use among Med-Nin trying to treat chakra-based afflictions. More complex versions were the Cage-Bird Seal which transformed the nature of chakra flowing through the body.

She didn't recognize the seal Kaguya wove as it grew more complex, but she felt her own chakra begin to change. It now felt warm and soothing, as if pure bliss spread to every fiber of her body washing away every ounce of fear and anxiety. By the time Kaguya finished, Hinata couldn't move because she felt no need to. She'd forgotten why she was angry or scared or anything else. All that mattered was simply feeling this good.

Kaguya moved her hand back and Hinata leaned forward, her eyes half lidded. She could see the desire for her touch, for the concentration of chakra flowing through her. She leaned back a bit to admire her handiwork, lips curling into a smile. "I see you like my chakra Byakugan-Hime. That seal is a special one in my family." Kaguya leaned forward, brushing you hand against Hinata's cheek before curling each finger through her black tresses. She pulled the Hyuuga closer until she could whisper into her ear. "We use this to bind a familiar to us. You will serve me for the rest of my days." Her other hand snaked around Hinata's hip and pulled her in close.

Hinata couldn't help but cling to the woman for she was warm and inviting. The sensation of her chakra was electric and she couldn't help but be drawn to it. It took every ounce of willpower in her to offer up a sliver of resistance to her desires

"Are you a demon? F-F-Familars are slaves to their masters." Hinata relaxed against Kaguya, head resting on her bosom. She laid her head there, a content to relax and be taken care of.

"I am not. Nor am I a goddess. The Oootsuki Clan are dimensional travelers of sorts. We bring the seeds of our God Tree to distant world and let them grow. We harvest that fruit and bring it back to our clansmen on realm of our birth.

I broke the cardinal rule of our kind and ate the fruit that your realm bore. It altered the destiny of the Elemental Nations, but it also led to much misery for your kind and for me.

Out of love I gave birth to the one you know as Sage of Six Path and it is out of hatred that I tried to destroy all that he and my other son Hamura created and tried desperately to protect from my rage."

"N-Naruto..." She knew the old legends of Kaguya. She was the mother of great Sage of Six Paths, father of ninjutsu itself. Her rage, born from the sins of Emperor Tenji of Land of Ancestors, led to the old world being destroyed and the new one to be enslaved by the Infinite Tsukiyomi. She realized It was no coincidence that Madara desired to use the same genjutsu to enslave the world. She must have been manipulating Madara to finish what she started.

"Ah, the Jinchuriki of Nine-Tails. You loved him yes?"

Hinata could not lie to Kaguya, but even in death she could not give a straightforward answer when it came to him. She could only nod, leaving the rosy blush on her cheeks as proof of the truth.

"He realized it himself after you died. The way he fought was ferocious it was quite poetic. You would not be here if not for his victory. I wanted to take something dear to him for banishing me from the world I created."

That made Hinata sit up and stare at Kaguya with eyes clear of the intense desire to please her. Memories of the war and her death came flooding back. The last words she spoke to Naruto, Neji and her friends ringing like a clarion call in her mind.

"I will not harm Naruto or any of my friends, no matter what you've done to me" Hinata's voice carried an edge that could slit a throat. When Kaguya laughed all traces of rebellion left Hinata. She could only stare up at her, wanting nothing more than to hear that sound again.

"You will always do as I say Byakugan-Hime even If its to kill your dearest Naruto-Kun. Your soul is bound to a body fashioned from my chakra. What it desires are for me to choose." She paused as if to consider something then continued. "That being said, I've done enough to that world and have no desire to go back. Don't concern yourself with their well being.

"How do I know you are telling the truth?" Hinata knew Kaguya wasn't lying, but she didn't trust any of her own desires and instincts any longer. Her judgement was compromised when it came to her.

"You will always accept my truth Hime, no matter how much you feign skepticism. A instrument has no choice, but to accept the music of its player. It's useless to consider a world that neither of us can return to. Only pain is waiting for you there.

By all means, try and refuse me though. Go ahead and try and undermine me, I grant you that small freedom."

"W-w-why?" It was all she could manage when Kaguya pulled her close once more.

"You will accept being my familiar. It's best you learn that lesson yourself."

Hiata looked up from the comfort of Kaguya's embrace to see her smiling. She craved it, sought nothing else and hated herself for it. Hinata clutched on to the Kimono of the goddess she now served and cried. If they were tears of joy or despair, even she could not say.


End file.
